


Everything You Ever

by helens78



Category: due South
Genre: Begging, Humiliation, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser needs; Ray provides.  It sounds simple, but when what Fraser needs is to beg until he forgets his own name, it can be complicated after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You Ever

"I'm gonna fuck you," Ray pants. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you little _slut._"

Ray's fingers are tight on Fraser's wrist, and the way they feel wrapped around it makes Fraser think about how thin Ray's fingers are, how _long_ they are, what Ray does with them when he's getting ready to fuck Fraser the way he's threatening to right now. Fraser's not sure if _threatening_ is the right word, even though his heartbeat's rocketed up into triple digits; it's a promise, the right kind of promise, something Fraser loves to hear--even _needs_ to hear, sometimes, and Ray always seems to know when those times have come.

Fraser tugs against Ray's grip, already feeling the blood start moving to his face. Ray grins down at him and pins Fraser's wrists down even harder, thrusts a thigh between Fraser's legs and makes Fraser squeeze his eyes closed in desperation. "Ray, please--"

"C'mon," Ray murmurs. Fraser feels Ray move, feels him bend his head down, and then Ray's lips brush Fraser's forehead, move to the side to kiss his temple. "C'mon. Don't close down on me. You want me to fuck you. Spread those legs and show me how bad you need it."

_God, Ray, I can't, I can't--_ But he's already spreading his legs wider, getting them as far apart as the denim allows. It should help, still being clothed; it should make him feel like he's got a layer of protection between his desires and Ray's ability to force Fraser to face them.

Instead, it just makes him realize that they're both fully-clothed, and yet Fraser's so hot for Ray he's making a damp spot in his jeans from all the pre-ejaculate his body's producing. Fraser bites down on his lower lip and twists under Ray's grip again; too much, _too much_.

Ray doesn't stop, though. He licks Fraser's lips, tongue teasing against Fraser's teeth. "C'mon," Ray breathes. "Open your mouth. Lemme in, Benton. You're gonna let me in anyway--let me in _right fuckin' now_."

Fraser opens his mouth with a gasp, and Ray takes full advantage, sliding his tongue into Fraser's mouth, licking in, kissing him hard and deep, threat and promise all over again. Fraser goes loose under Ray's grip now, wanting, _needing_, letting his body say what his lips can't--if Ray's taken control of his lips anyway, there's no conflict of interest. He can let his body talk for him.

But that's not enough for Ray, not forever. After a few seconds of that, of letting himself give in, of _surrender_, Ray backs off and looks down at Fraser again. He takes one of his hands off Fraser's wrists and traces a gentle path down the side of Fraser's cheek. "Yeah," Ray murmurs. "This is what you needed, isn't it? Tell me."

_This_, Fraser thinks, feeling Ray's thigh pressed hard against his cock, Ray's left hand still gripping Fraser's right wrist. He takes a few ragged breaths and nods.

"Nuh-uh. _Tell_ me. _Talk_ to me." Ray lowers his head--thank God, thank God, Fraser doesn't think he could have kept looking into Ray's eyes--and puts his mouth at Fraser's ear. "I got you pinned, Benton. I got you pinned and hard and fucking _dripping_. Don't just lie there and think you're gonna get what you want by looking pretty."

Fraser moans out loud, hips bucking up against Ray's thigh. The starch in his boxers, the brass teeth of his zipper, it's all starting to hurt, but he's hard as ice and he knows that isn't going to change. "Ray, _please_," Fraser whispers.

"Tell me. What. You. Want," Ray whispers, breath hot against Fraser's ear, and Fraser closes his eyes and feels his throat go tight. Ray kisses Fraser's ear, kisses the side of his neck, and Fraser tries to swallow a sob. He needs this, _needs_ Ray; why is this always so _fucking_ difficult?

Ray keeps kissing Fraser, lightly, moving to Fraser's throat; when Fraser swallows again, Ray licks him, then sets his teeth down on Fraser's throat, very, very lightly. Fraser shudders all over, head to foot, and brings his one free arm down so he can wrap it around Ray's waist.

"Please," Fraser whispers. He swallows again, harder this time. "Please, Ray. Please let me out of these clothes--"

Ray pulls back, and the expression on his face is just delighted; it's such a relief that Fraser's eyes sting. Thank God for Ray, thank _God_ Ray wears his emotions so easily when they're doing this; if Fraser had to beg against an impassive look or a narrowed expression, he doesn't know what he'd do. Break, probably. Probably break.

"Yeah, c'mon," Ray says, easing his grip on Fraser and kneeling up on the bed. Fraser follows him up, sitting, letting Ray help him out of his overshirt and his undershirt, and then he falls to his back again as Ray crawls down the bed to get Fraser's boots off. Ray bends down and plants a smacking kiss on the toe of Fraser's left boot just before he tosses it aside, and Fraser can feel himself blushing to the roots of his hair, for God's sake, and he doesn't even really understand _why_.

But the boots are gone, then, and Ray slips his fingers into the waistband of Fraser's jeans. "You sure you want these gone?" he asks, eyebrows raised, lips curved up at both corners. "You sure you don't wanna just hump my leg and come in your pants?"

"_Ray--_"

"'Cause I'm just sayin', you looked pretty hot the last time."

"Ray--"

"And the time before that."

"Ray..."

Ray puts the heel of his hand over Fraser's cock, cups Fraser's balls in his fingers, and squeezes--and he isn't gentle, he's no more gentle about it than Fraser would be with himself, and it's perfect, perfect, stars exploding behind Fraser's eyes.

"Yes, _yes_, yes yes _yes_, Ray, Ray, Ray, Ray--"

"I'm sayin' you look really fuckin' hot when you're so starved for it you end up coming in your pants like a teenager," Ray murmurs, still squeezing, a slow, even rhythm that has Fraser making fists at his sides and stifling sobs all over again. "And it ain't like you're not gettin' any. I mean, I take care of you, right?" The pressure intensifies; Fraser shivers so hard his teeth clack together. "Right? C'mon. Words of one or more syllables."

"_Yes_, Ray," Fraser explodes, coming up on his elbows. "Please, just--anything, _anything_, God--"

"It's funny," Ray says, and _Christ_, now he _is_ using an impartial tone--Fraser knows him well enough to hear what's under it, to hear the excitement and the arousal, but someone else might take it at face value and think Ray's merely mulling over something. "You're never hotter for it than when I'm making you _say_ you're hot for it. You ever think about that?"

Yes, Fraser's thought about that; he's spent quite a great deal of time thinking about it, about why having to admit he wants Ray, _passionately_ wants Ray, desires him in a way he can't control, tears him to shreds. He's thought about why he'd ever want to be torn apart in that particular way, why he needs Ray to do it over and over and over again, why he wasn't satisfied that first time Ray made him beg and why he thinks he might never have his fill of this. He's thought about all of that.

But thinking isn't really something he can do _now_, for God's sake. "Ray--"

"Yeah, I know, I know," and now the impartial tone's gone, and Ray's getting Fraser's jeans undone and his jeans and boxers slipped off his hips all at once. He takes everything off, gets Fraser stripped bare, and then he climbs back on top of Fraser and lets Fraser cling, arms and legs wrapped around Ray and holding on as tightly as he can.

"Hey, easy, easy--" Ray wrenches back and puts some space between his face and Fraser's. "We're not there yet. And I know you know we're not there yet. Put those hands back on the bed."

Fraser closes his mouth and nods, putting his wrists back above his head. Ray exhales softly and slides his hands up and down Fraser's arms, then sits up, straddling Fraser's hips, and starts touching his shoulders, too--his neck, his chest, his sides, everywhere he can reach in this position. Fraser's breath stutters out of him; he's certain to be moaning right now, but he can't hear it over the sound of his own breath and heartbeat.

"I want to fuck you tonight," Ray murmurs. "I want you to open your legs for me and watch me while I get you nice and loose. Are you gonna let me do that?"

"Ray, _yes_\--yes, please, yes--"

"You gonna beg me to do that?"

"Yes, please, _please_\--"

"What if 'please' doesn't cut it this time?" Fraser blinks his eyes open and frowns up at Ray. "What if I wanna hear it in words?"

"I--" Fraser pauses. "I don't know what you mean--"

"Bullshit," Ray snaps out, and Fraser's eyes go wide. "You know damn well what I want to hear. C'mon, Benton. You know how we got started with this tonight."

Fraser thinks back and--no, Christ, no, he can't--

_"I'm gonna fuck you. I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you little _slut._"_

"--fuck me," Fraser whispers, barely whispers. Ray's lips part, though, Ray's breathing gets faster, so Fraser knows he heard. "Please, Ray. Fuck me."

Ray reaches down and pops the first button on his jeans. "You know I want to," he murmurs. "You know I _love_ to."

Fraser nods--yes, he knows, he's always known--but he also knows there's more to be said, more he'll have to say if he wants another button undone. "Please--fuck me hard, Ray."

That gets him _two_ buttons and a soft groan, and Fraser licks his lips, picking up confidence now. "Please fuck me hard, Ray, because I--"

Ray's hand is on the next button, but when Fraser stops, so does Ray. "C'mon," Ray murmurs. "C'mon, Benton. You can do this."

"Because I need it," Fraser whispers. There's the fourth button, and when Fraser licks his lips, Ray puts his hand on the fifth, the last. "Because I'm a--because I'm--"

"Do this for me," Ray urges him, and is that right? Is it really for Ray at all? Fraser blinks a few times, trying to think clearly enough to put those words in sharp relief in his mind: _because I'm a--_

"Because I'm a _slut_," Fraser finishes, and Ray gasps out loud, popping that last button and shoving the elastic waistband of his boxer-briefs down so he can get his cock out. "Oh, God, Ray--"

"Fuck, yes, you're a slut, you're _my_ slut, you're my little fucking whore, and you need this, don't you? You need this?" Ray's hand is a blur on his cock, and for a pained, terrifying moment, Fraser's afraid it's all going to be for nothing--Ray will just go over without him, just _leave_ him here this way. He's halfway to sitting up when Ray stops, takes his hand off his cock and pushes Fraser back down. "C'mon, c'mon, no, I promised, I promised," Ray whispers, stroking Fraser's chest, caressing Fraser's shoulders. "You're gonna get yours. I promised."

"Please don't make me wait," Fraser whispers; his voice is so ragged his throat's starting to burn. "_Please_, Ray."

Ray nods, and he bends over toward the nightstand, grabbing out the lube. He takes his shirt off, but nothing else; his jeans stay on, his cock hanging out of them obscenely, a visual representation of how Fraser's so eager for it they can't delay this a second more than necessary. Fraser bites down on his lower lip as Ray spreads lube onto his fingers; it's going to be cold, it's going to be shocking, Ray looks like he's going to be _fast_ tonight--

\--and when Ray's fingers reach between Fraser's legs and drive in, it turns out Fraser was right on all counts; it's cold, it's shocking, Ray's fast about it, and it all makes Fraser drop his head back on the pillow and gasp out, "Please, please, _please_, oh God, please, Ray, _please please please_\--"

"Fuck, that's pretty," Ray murmurs, but Fraser is beyond caring--he doesn't give a damn how this looks, doesn't give a damn how wicked or wanton or whorish he looks right now so long as Ray will _fuck him through the mattress_. "Yeah, _yeah_, I gotta--I need--_c'mon_, Benton, get those fucking _legs_ up--"

Fraser tilts his hips up, puts his hands behind his knees and holds himself open and ready for Ray. "Please," he moans. "Just fuck me, just _take_ me, just--"

"I'm right here," Ray growls, and he bends over Fraser and then he's _there_, sliding in, the whole thick length of him filling Fraser's ass perfectly, and Fraser scrambles to get his hands on Ray, on any part of Ray, his arms, his shoulders, his hair, anything he can reach.

Ray catches Fraser's hand in his, and after a moment's adjustment to get that hand _between_ Fraser's legs instead of on the outside of Fraser's thigh, he slides both their hands down to Fraser's cock. Fraser gasps--_close close close too close too good too much_\--but Ray's not letting him back away now.

"Give it," Ray pants. "Give it, get your come all over me, I wanna smell like you--"

And the world whites out; Fraser can't listen to that and not need it, can't hear Ray telling him to do that and not obey. Every cell in his body is alive and attuned and _coming_, coming in hot, thick pulses that spatter against Ray's fingers and Ray's chest and Fraser's stomach. Fraser ends up shaking when it's over, so starved for air he's afraid he might hyperventilate, but Ray just holds onto him and stays still until it's over, until Fraser's got his eyes open again and he's breathing raggedly but steadily.

"Okay," Ray whispers. "Okay, you set? Can I go for it?"

Fraser can't speak now, but he can nod, and he can grin that post-orgasm grin of his that Ray describes as _sated with a twist of motherfucking challenge_. Ray grins back: challenge accepted.

It hurts to be taken this hard now, the ache shudders through him and makes him moan, but Ray's not cruel about it--he's just every bit as sunk into need as Fraser was, and it's his turn now; it's only fair. Fraser lets Ray have him, gives Ray all he's got and manages to find more to give, and it's _beautiful_, it's _brilliant_, it's everything he's ever--

"--_fuck_ yes," Ray groans, and then he's flying, cock pulsing in Fraser's body until he's sated, too, and they can both collapse.

Later, when Ray's moved just enough that Fraser can get his legs straightened out, Fraser ends up stroking his fingers through Ray's hair. Ray nuzzles Fraser's shoulder.

"You know, right?" Ray murmurs. "You know I--that it's--that we--"

"I know, Ray," Fraser murmurs back. "I do, too."

_-end-_


End file.
